


Clothing Debacle

by withasideoflesbian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withasideoflesbian/pseuds/withasideoflesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.<br/>Prompt: disrobe<br/>Word Count: 147</p>
    </blockquote>





	Clothing Debacle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: disrobe  
> Word Count: 147

Emma can’t count the amount of times she’s received a phone call from Aurora, at all times of the day, filled with questions about _clothes._ What a particular article of clothing is, how to wear it, how to put it on and why you don’t wear certain articles of clothing outside.

It just seemed like a wise idea to move Aurora and her extensive wardrobe into Emma’s guest room. Now, as Aurora stands just past the bedroom door she’s just burst through, both hands holding different articles of clothing and her mouth agape, eyes still staring at Emma. Emma who’s on her back, clad in only a shirt and panties, hand stuffed down the latter article of clothing and working furiously between her legs.

Emma doesn’t notice the intruder until after she’s coming down from her orgasm. Now, Emma’s not so sure it was a wise idea.


End file.
